


Sentimental

by ElliotsArchives



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Drinking, Fluff, Gen, Junhee Centric, OT5 Friendship, Sentimental Junhee is my jam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElliotsArchives/pseuds/ElliotsArchives
Summary: Junhee reflects a little.(A sentimental Junhee gets drunk with his members between filming for The Unit and Mixnine.)





	Sentimental

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a strange idea for a fic because it's just me projecting about A.C.E deserving a good time together.
> 
> (Also as a distraction of Wow's performance of My House, which apparently had been inspired by 50 Shades of Gray?? B o i. The idea of him watching that movie with the others is both hilarious and terrifying.)  
> Please enjoy~

Junhee would call himself a responsible leader.

After all, he had been chosen for the position because he'd possessed, as their manager and CEO told him, "the right qualities to lead and guide them". He'd been initially confused (and felt he wasn't up to the task), but the CEO insisted with a smile. He'd grow into it, she'd said. And grown Junhee had. He remembers how awkward it'd been for him at first, but how the others simply got used to looking to Junhee for direction, and how Junhee felt more comfortable watching over them all. One too many overexerting practices gave him an eye for when Donghun would grow frustrated over parts of routine, or how Sehyoon and Byeongkwan would push themselves too hard with little break, or how Yuchan's bright energy seemed more and more forced as the hours got longer. He became accustomed to reading his members with ease, and lending a hand or making them take a well deserved break.

So naturally, when the CEO had approached the boys with the idea of going onto survival shows shortly after debut, Junhee had been the first to volunteer. He figured he was the best for the task, and maybe it'd help with A.C.E's popularity.

It was decided all five of them would try out, though, for two separate shows. Separate opportunities, the CEO explained, to expand their names as much as possible.

(Junhee would not admit how unfair it felt they were all on shows meant to "reboot" idols, when they'd barely debuted. He'd kept the bitter thoughts to himself and simply promised to do his best.)

The shows were... stressful, for a number of reasons. There was the constant pressure of being watched by cameras all hours (and while Junhee had grown used to cameras, he was more afraid of messing up or being taken out of context for the worse). There was comforting the group's youngest, who showed a much more nervous side of himself behind closed doors about the whole thing. There was the worry in the back of Junhee's mind about the state of the other members on their own show, knowing they were capable of taking care of themselves, but not used to being away from them for so long. When you spend that much time together, everyday, for as long as they'd known each other, it was weird to be out of their presence. At least he had Yuchan.

Meeting up between filming was a huge weight off Junhee's mind. To just forget about everything they'd been doing and hang out, like old times (though the others would pester him it wasn't that long ago, Jun, you're just getting old and sentimental. So mostly the youngest duo).

Which lead to the current situation of Byeongkwan pulling out a large case of beer and slamming it on the table the five idols occupied. The sudden movement made Junhee and Donghun jump, while Yuchan's smile got bigger. Sehyoon simply eyed the drinks in silence.

"To celebrate our temporary reunion," Byeongkwan started in an overdramatic voice, "I say we get absolutely wasted and forget all our worries."

Now, Junhee was responsible. He'd always been careful of the members' health when they were still trainees, and that they wouldn't do anything too stupid (at least, without him).

So Junhee had a choice (ha). Be a proper leader by telling Byeongkwan off, or loosen up a little with his members in these stressful times.

Junhee was the first one to snatch a drink and chug a portion of the bottle. Donghun and Sehyoon looked surprised by Junhee's eagerness, while Yuchan and Byeongkwan cheered and grabbed more bottles for the rest of them.

"A toast," Junhee said as he pulled the beer from his mouth, holding it up a little. The other four mimicked his action. "To ACE."

"To all the hard work we've done all these years, that let us all meet and debut together," Donghun spoke up.

"To many years of fun times and success for us!" Yuchan cheered beside him.

"To our fans and everyone who has supported us to this point," Byeongkwan said with a smile. "We'd be nothing without them."

All eyes fell on Sehyoon, who seemed to be seriously considering what he should toast to. Finally, he looked up, and Junhee saw his smirk before he spoke.

"To all our old companies and recruiters who lost the best things that could've happened to them," Sehyoon said with a smugness Junhee wasn't used to.

All five of them burst into various forms of laughter at Sehyoon's statement, clinking their bottles together, spilling some of their drinks. The air was light as the members raised another toast to the past.

"JYP!" Byeongkwan and Yuchan shouted together as they shook with laughter.

"My first taste of stardom was being around so many cool seniors!" Yuchan smiled brightly.

"My old dance crew! And TWICE!" Byeongkwan added as he pulled Yuchan closer to him. "Thanks for everything!"

"Plan B," Donghun managed out between his own giggling at the youngest members. "You guys taught me a lot and I wouldn't be where I am without you."

"Jellyfish!" Junhee piped up. "And everyone in VIXX! I owe you!"

"WINNER," Sehyoon said in fake solemn. "May they be free from YG like me one day."

Byeongkwan playfully shoved Sehyoon's shoulder, who gave his rare laugh in return. The boys then took a long swig together, only Junhee's not being the first. They laughed some more as they took breaks between gulps, air light and mood high.

Their first drinks turned into their seconds, then thirds, and before they could notice, the case of beer was completely gone, leaving behind a group of properly buzzed idols.

This wasn't the first time the members of A.C.E had drank together. Junhee recalled a couple years ago, before Byeongkwan and Yuchan had joined them, when he and Sehyoon had gone drinking. Or the previous New Year, when for Yuchan's birthday, the members had snuck in the boy's first taste of alcohol. Or the few times during their outings when all the members actually hung out and wanted to have a good time and forget about schedules or diets. It wasn't often, but Junhee enjoyed the memories.

The talked about everything and nothing. From their auditions, to the other idols and trainees they've gotten to meet, to choreographing, which eventually that lead to their current conversation.

"Sehyoon hyung," Byeongkwan's words were pretty clear, despite his flushed face. "Hey, Sehyoon." He prodded at the older man.

"Hm?" Sehyoon looked at the younger.

"What was that movie you said inspired your choreographing for My House?"

"Oh," Sehyoon looked a little surprised. "It was this American film called 50 Shades of Gray. I watched it with some of the other guys in Class C."

"50 Shades of Gray? I feel like I've heard of it," Donghun rubbed his chin in thought.

"Well, what's it about?" Yuchan turned to Sehyoon. He was silent for a moment, the four other members staring expectedly.

"It's... sorta hard to explain," Sehyoon shrugged, fiddling with the empty beer bottle he held. "It's dark and really different."

"You can't just phrase it like that!" Byeongkwan whined. "Now I'm curious!"

"How about we see if we can rent and watch it?" Junhee asked after another sip. "I'm sure it's on, like, Amazon or something. What do you guys say?"

All five had crowded together on their living room couch, as Donghun navigated the TV for the movie. Byeongkwan and Yuchan had brought over snacks and talked excitedly beside Junhee, who was also curious of Sehyoon's inspiration.

This was an uncommon site, all five of them hanging out together in their apartment. Most days, the five would stick to themselves, and wouldn't see each other when it wasn't during practice or food breaks. Junhee himself mostly played computer games when he got the chance, or would watch some newer anime in the shared bedroom, sometimes shared by Byeongkwan playing his own games. Yuchan often watched TV by himself, Donghun would watch YouTube or movies in his room, and Sehyoon would either be in the attic or out on a walk. They valued and respected each other's alone time.

Perhaps being apart, even in little bouts, was making them miss having each other around.

"Oh!" Junhee snapped out of his thoughts as Donghun found the movie. "Here it is!"

The image displayed for the movie gave Junhee no indication as to what it was about. It just showed the leads and title, and seemed like some romance movie. When asking Sehyoon about this, he tried to hide a smile behind his hand.

"Ah, it's not really romantic. You'll see," was all he said. If Junhee were more sober, he would've caught how suspicious this was.

Music started and some beginning credits rolled, causing the members of A.C.E to press even closer together in anticipation. Junhee was in the middle, sitting between Yuchan and Byeongkwan, who had Donghun and Sehyoon beside them, respectively. Junhee doesn't remember who brought a blanket over, but it was currently draped over all five of them, filling him with a sense of warmth (or was that the alcohol?). A bag of convenience store chips kept being passed between them, loud chewing filling the room. Eventually the movie introduced the main character, Anastasia, and Junhee tried to pay attention.

_

Two hours, three trips to the kitchen for more alcohol, and eleven times of covering Yuchan's eyes later, the movie had concluded, and the members of A.C.E were thoroughly traumatized.

Junhee had never expected Sehyoon to even be interested in these kinds of movies, yet there he was, ever surprised.

No one else was in a much better state. Sehyoon was currently a giggling mess as Donghun drunkenly scolded him across the couch. Junhee wasn't too focused on the exact words, so he only heard bits like "you're banned from American films". Yuchan was draped over Junhee's lap, cradling an empty bottle of soju, looking about ready to fall asleep. Byeongkwan socked Sehyoon in the arm for his devious trick, but the wide smile on his face showed he wasn't actually angry. He almost looked as devious as Sehyoon with a flushed face and slurred speech.

The whole scene reminded Junhee of when he'd first met them all, and how different they were now. How different they were together. He also felt... oddly comfortable, with all of them just laying together like this.

Byeongkwan settled back against Junhee's side, pulling his knees up and looking at him. "It's always the quiet ones you gotta look out for, Junhee hyung. Sehyoon hyung further confirmed this."

Sehyoon swatted at Byeongkwan, who squealed out in surprise and tried to jump away, squashing Junhee against Yuchan and Donghun in the process.

"Guys!" Yuchan whined at the sudden movement. "Be quiet, I'm tired!"

The others laughed at their poor maknae, who rubbed at his eyes with his free hand. Donghun helped him back up into a sitting position and took the soju bottle from him before wrapping an arm around the youngest and getting comfortable. Sehyoon pulled the large blanket higher over them all, securing their warmth and comfort. Yuchan curled against Junhee's side while Byeongkwan and Sehyoon leaned against each other. The buzz of the alcohol seemed to be fading as their shared exhaustion took over. Junhee didn't even know how late it was. All he knew was how warm his members felt against him, and how grateful he was for all of them together.

Right now, they weren't A.C.E. Not rookie idols, always running around doing buskings, and appearing on survival shows. They were just five guys, drunk out of their minds in the middle of the night, cuddling on a couch. It was nice, and different from their usual routine.

Junhee sighed in content. He could get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! This is my first (posted) fic for A.C.E so I might do more? All I know is I'm happy with how this came out.  
> Please support A.C.E on both The Unit and Mixnine!  
> Hmu on my A.C.E Tumblr if you ever wanna chat: @Wowed-by-ACE
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful day <3


End file.
